1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyacetylene material made conductive by incorporating a doping agent, and more particularly in the form a mechanically strong, flexible film. This invention also covers the process for producing and doping the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Patent Application published under No. 0,026,234 on Oct. 16, 1980 describes a process for the production of a material, whose microcrystalline fibre-containing structure is very suitable for the production of such films. This material comprises polyacetylene with a high degree of polymerization and at least one electron-accepting doping agent, such as nitric or sulphuric acid or a mixture of strong acids or SO.sub.3 oxide, a boron bromide or chloride, or finally a naphthoquinone of optionally substituted by hydrogen, halogen or a cyano, nitro, alkyl or alkoxy radical. In this way, a material is obtained, whose conductivity can vary between 10.sup.-9 and 10.sup.3 ohm.sup.- .multidot.cm.sup.-1 which when formed into a film, has an acceptable mechanical behaviour and flexibility characteristics. However, the thus obtained conductivity is not uniform throughout the thickness of the material and also disappears rapidly over a period of time.